book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Trooper
"Ready to cry for Captain Mr. Trooper!" '''Captain Mr. Mark Trooper '''is a young and horny KSD Soldier that challenges Mario every time he runs into him. He's known to be a troublemaker in the Villa de Goomb area as well as being the leader (or chairman in Goomb's case) of the "widely-known" Quarter Group. Open Start After Mario finds the Goomba Hammer, Goomb gets attacked by Mr. Trooper, which results in Mario getting into a battle with him. In the end, Mr. Trooper loses to Mario, but he vows to hopefully return. Post Section 1 While Mario is returning to Frog City through the Best Way after rescuing Fire from the Coop Notes, he is ambushed by Mr. Trooper. He tells Mario that he is going to "do him" and warns him that "the baby is coming". He then attempts to dive attack Mario but misses and falls into the water. After he climbs back up, he tells Mario that "this war will be different". He then asks Mario to "shut it down" for him. If Mario asks him why, he gets angry and claims that he will remember their battle after the defeat. During the battle, Mr. Trooper hides inside his comfy egg shell to make arms useless. Nonetheless, Mario still manages to defeat him. Post Section 3 While Mario is traveling back to Frog City through Eternal Hell, he overhears Mr. Trooper threatening worms that are bothering him while he is lost in the forest. When he sees Mario, he is surprised and shouts "Cum!" at him as a joke. He tells Mario that he lost a child, and then claims to be his worst nightmare and pain before attacking him. During the battle, he admits he doesn't think he's good and updates himself to obtain wings. Mario defeats him once more, and he runs away frustrated and muttering about the limit. Post Section 5 When Mario and Colorade are preparing to return to Frog City and leave Laval Ava Land, Mr. Trooper shows up swimming only to see both riding a bicycle and leaving the island. Screaming, he returns back to Frog City as well. Shortly after Colorade decides to go back to Koopa City, Mr. Trooper appears again in a very angry state, only to be shocked to see half of his HP be gone. Because of this, he puts a key on his head and grows wings, preventing Mario from jumping on him or using his hammer normally. Mario still manages to beat the "fat child", according to Goverman, and make him angry about losing his cell phone. Section 7 When Mario and band finally manage to leave Involved City to reach Nature Valley, they encounter Mr. Trooper. According to one of the inhabitants, Mr. Trooper was angry to see that the place had no snow, despite having a great life in that place. After the last battle, Mr. Trooper learned Seaniyajiyeatulla, a type of magic, even though he needs more training, according to Goverman. Feeling better, he attempts to make Mario not fight him. He gets knocked out and frozen by the cold temperatures. Section 8 Somehow, Mr. Trooper manages to defrost and sets out for Casa Browser. When Mario is about to rematch the Coop Notes, Mr. Trooper knocks them all out and challenges Mario to one last battle. By this point, he tries to stop Mario from truly starting the War, since "it leads to anger". Even though Goverman tells the plumber to love Mr. Trooper, not knowing about his possession by the Stellarvinden, Mario still beats his enemy. Claiming that Mario would never win the conflict he was about to start and that he would be beaten by Mr. Trooper, the Troop of KSD runs away. Trivia * Mr. Trooper makes a very small cameo in Thousands of Doors. He appears in the background of the picture of Zipper's e-mail. * It is possible that Mr. Trooper's motives for opposing Mario throughout Book of Mario 64 were to enable God Browser's environmentalist business ventures in areas such as Laval Ava Land, as his company's mission directive would suggest. ** It is never confirmed if Mr. Trooper or any other members of the Quarter Group were aware of Mario's possession by the Stellarvinden. In his final battle at Casa Browser, however, Mr. Trooper states, "We are to stop the war, it leads to anger," suggesting that he and the Quarter Group have sided with Browser in his attempt to "empower himself" and retaliate against the Stellarvinden's rule, which would also fall under their goals of helping individuals with a vision succeed. Category:Characters Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies